Gundam: Dii Consentes Episode 1/Script
Chapter 1: Prologue During an undisclosed timeline, two explosion caused by an unknown faction caused two shockwaves to come from Jupiter and Mars, spreading to the edges of our universe. It infected every organism in the shockwaves. Humanity was heavily effected by this, causing the life span of new borns to greatly decrease from 100 years to 55 years. It also created an organ inside the human body that generated particles that a large rate. Humanity used this as a power source for war, but this caused testers and pilots to die after months of experiencing this. 25 years later, humanity has yet to experience the pain. ---- A ship, covered in markings, nears space colony, Pluto as another ship, small and blue, also near Pluto. The large ship reachs a checkpoint. One of the people at the checkpoint calls through the com link. *'Officer:' Particle Code, please. *'???:' Particle Code: 616. *'Officer:' ...It checks out. Head to the next checkpoint. *'???:' Thank you. The ship continues going to the next checkpoint as the other ship goes through the last checkpoint. *'Officer:' Particle Code, please. *'???:' Backdoor: D.C. *'Officer:' So you're "them", huh? Head to the other checkpoint. The large ship goes through the second checkpoint as it reachs the docking bay. The blue ship stops as bodies float in front of it. *'???:' What were these people checking? A figure steps out of the shadows. *'Astral:' Particle wavelength. *'???:' Oh great. Astral, get on board Ceres and wait until we give the signel. *'Astral:' Okay. Hope you be careful. *'???:' You too. The figure leaves the room, as the ship leaves the checkpoint to the docking bay. The other ship finally docks and people in red uniforms and two large containers leave the ship behind. The small ship docks next to it, with two people coming out. One with a dark blue jacket and a huge necklace on, and the other with a green sweater. *'Okami:' We need to act like normal people, Charlie. *'Charlie:' Why remind me of things I planned in the first place, Okami? *'Okami:' I just... nevermind. *'Charlie:' Okay then. You follow them while I check what's in that ship. *'Okami:' ...Okay, Char. Okami follows them, trying to blend in to everything. Charlie goes to the other ship, but three soldiers come out of the ship. *'Charlie:' Shit...! *'???:' What's the matter? Scared, perhaps? *'Charlie:' Quiet, you... *'???:' What? I thought you'd be happy if I talked. *'Charlie:' I'd look like a crazy man if someone caught me, so shut up. *'???:' Let me take over, Charlie boy. I'll play with their lives. Charlie rises an eyebrow as he hears that, but stops as he looks at the soldiers guarding the ship. He walks towards the ship as he puts his hand on his right ear. *'Charlie:' Fine. Go ahead. *'???:' Thank you for opening the gates, Charlie boy... Heh heh heh... HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Charlie looks down as he snickers and laughs a little. He walks over to the soldiers with his head still down. *'Soldier 1:' Go away! You're not allowed here! Charlie looks up as his eyes look like flames are reflecting out them. *'???:' It's... game time. *'All soldiers:' What? *'???:' Normally I'd kill all of you, but I feel like doing something special today. *'Soldier 1:' This guy is insane. But this'll be interesting. Sure. But if you lose, we get to riddel your body with bullets. *'???:' Fine by me. The rules are simple, we pick four limps to move. Each limp you pick will be the only ones you can move. You all try to make me fall down. So, what limps do you pick? *'All soldiers:' Both legs and arms. *'???:' Heh... All soldiers walk to him and surround him and rise their rifles to his face. *'Soldier 3:' We win. He smiles as he takes out a lighter. *'Soldier 2:' Why are you smiling...? He lights it and throws it in the air. All soldiers look at the ascending lighter as he grabs the two next to him towards the last one. They all fall down. He pulls out a pistol with a silencer on it and shoots all three before they have time to react. *'???:' Did I say all is permitted? I guess not. *'Charlie:' Very funny... Now get back in here. *'???:' Alright, alright... The fire in Charlie's eyes disappear as he carries the bodies to a bunch of crates. He puts his hand to his ear. *'Charlie:' Okami, are you there? *'Okami: Yea. They haven't notice me yet.' *'Charlie:' Good, keep following them. Charlie enters the ship to find a dead body near the entrance. *'Charlie:' I somehow knew that they took this ship. He places his hand on his ear. *'Charlie:' Okami, report. ---- Okami is behind a few boxes, looking at the red uniformed people open up the containers, showing a sort of bomb. *'Okami:' The two containers are bombs. Their placing them on the north and south docking bays. *'Charlie: I'll signal Astral.' ---- An explosion happens on the ship. *'Charlie:' What the?! He runs out and the ship explodes. *'Charlie:' Crap...! I knew they would do this! The other ship opens up, revealing Jupiter Gundam. He runs to it. The Jupiter's eyes glow a bright gold as it flies into the colony. Red mobile suits appear in front of Jupiter, but it kicks them away. It flies to the north side of the colony as the uniformed people are setting up the bomb. Jupiter shoots at the bomb, destroying it. *'Charlie:' Origna Bombs... Okay, next bomb. *'Astral: Don't worry yourself, I got this.' The Ceres flies to the south side as Okami is defending himself. *'Okami:' Oh thank god! He throws a smoke gernade at them, blinding them for a few minutes. Okami gets on Ceres as it shoots the second bomb. *'Okami:' Are you mad!? *'Astral:' They're Origna Bombs. They don't blow up unless it's detonated. *'Okami:' Oh, right... *'Astral:' Okay, this is Ceres, we're returning to docking bay. The Jupiter lands and Charlie gets off. He looks through the wrecked Origna bomb as a survivor thumbles towards Charlie with a gun. He tries to rise the gun, but he falls to the ground, now dead. Charlie walks over to his body and searchs through his body as he finds an ID for a scienctist. *'Charlie:' This guy... He wasn't like this... *'???:' Why do you care for them of a sudden? *'Charlie:' I don't... *'???:' You should go get the rest of them, Charlie boy. He drops the ID as he walks back to Jupiter and flies back to the ship. Chapter 2: Dii Consentes